I love you Chloe Beale
by beauboss
Summary: Bechloe Christmas one shot , Beca and Chloe's first Christmas together


Christmas one shot.  
"Babe wake up..." Chloe whispered as she kissed her girlfriends bare shoulder. Beca groaned and turned on her side facing the redhead with closed eyes.

"It's Christmas!" Chloe said excited shaking Beca. Beca opened her eyes and smiled. It was all she could do when she saw her beautiful girlfriend.

"What?" Chloe chuckled.

"You are so beautiful..." Beca mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist pulling her closer. She felt their bare skin touch and kissed her nose.

"Oh you're such a romantic softy..." Chloe giggled and Beca felt butterflies in her stomach, just like every time she heard Chloe's giggle.

"Only because it's you..." Beca winked as she kissed Chloe's cheek receiving a smile from the redhead.

"Come on let's go down stairs!" Chloe tried to get up but Beca pulled her back.

"Hey!" Chloe pouted. Beca scoffed and kissed Chloe's lips softly. Chloe couldn't help it and kissed her back laying her hand carefully on the brunette's shoulder. When they had to pull apart to breath Chloe tried to get up again. Beca laughed and let go of the redhead.

"Why are you so excited? It's just Christmas?" She asked as she watched her super hot, not to forget: naked, girlfriend put on some clothes.

Chloe gasped offended bringing a hand up to her chest. "It's not 'just' Christmas! It's Christmas!"

Beca shrugged. "What's the difference? Every year it's the same... You visit your family, you get presents you didn't even ask for..." Chloe looked at Beca and frowned. The brunette really didn't like Christmas... She walked back to the bed and crawled onto Beca's lap.

"But it will be different this year..." She mumbled as she brushed a strand of the dj's hair out of her face. "You're with me this year..." Chloe smiled as she looked into Beca's eyes.

"Hm maybe you're right..." Beca grinned as she lay her arms around Chloe's waist. Chloe rested her hands on the petite's shoulders.

"I always am..." She mumbled before she kissed her. After a few minutes of making out Chloe pulled back and walked away. Leaving her girlfriend staring confused at her.

"Come on!" She yelled as she swung to the living room. "It's christmas! Time for presents!" Beca scoffed and shook her head in amusement. She got out of bed and put on some shorts and a hoodie following the overexcited redhead to the living room. She found her standing in front of the Christmas tree jumping up and down like a little kid. Beca thought it looked cute and wrapped her arms around Chloe from behind.

"Did you buy all these presents?!" Chloe exclaimed looking at all the presents under the tree. Beca nodded and kissed Chloe's shoulder. Chloe turned around in her arms and smiled bright at Beca.

"Why?"

"Because I love you..." Beca mumbled as she got lost into Chloe's blue bright eyes. Chloe's smile grew even bigger and she kissed Beca passionately.

"Thank you..." She whispered against Beca's lips.

"Everything for my princess..." Beca smirked. "Now go open them!" She chuckled. Chloe squealed excited and started unwrapping the presents Beca had bought her. She got a cd with mixes Beca had made for her, Beca's favorite hoodie and some more stuff. She thanked Beca with a hug and kissed her lips.

"Thank you so much!" She said as she put on the sweater smelling Beca's favorite Christina Aguilera perfume.

"You're very welcome, but there is one more present left..." Beca got a little box out of her pocket and gave it to Chloe. Chloe looked at the little box and then at Beca. Beca smiled and nodded, encouraging her to open it. Chloe quickly unwrapped it and opened the box. There was a beautiful necklace inside with a bracelet. Chloe looked closely at the bracelet and saw 'We are titanium and I love you, B.' engraved on it. Named after the song they sang when they first met... With tears in her eyes she looked up at Beca. Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's forehead.

"I love you Chloe Beale, with all my heart..." She mumbled.

"I love you too..." Chloe whispered before she crashed her lips on Beca's. Beca kissed her back and picked her up. Chloe wrapped her legs around her tiny frame and Beca walked over to the couch. She sat down, not loosing the contact and rested her arms on Chloe's legs. When they pulled back Chloe smiled. She got off of Beca's lap and snuggled up against her chest.

"You want to watch the movie I gave you?" Chloe nodded and stood up to start the movie. Then she sat down next to Beca again and rested her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Thank you Beca... For everything..." She looked up at Beca and smiled. Beca smiled back and kissed her head.

"I would do it a thousand times just to make you happy..." She said. Chloe rested her head on Beca's shoulder again and they watched the movie together. Maybe it wasn't special for someone else but for Beca this was the best Christmas she had ever had... Just being with Chloe was enough... Who would've thought that? The badass Dj being all romantic... The girl who shut everybody out, who thought music was the most important thing in her life... She changed, thanks to a beautiful redhead called Chloe...


End file.
